broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Southbridge
'Creation' Before the new wave of colonists arrived on the island, Southbridge had already been abandoned. A small farmstead, consisting of little more than a handful of houses and a small workshop, it was later revealed that the workshop belonged to an alchemist. It was his research and experiments that wiped out the existing population of the village. Due to it's proximity to the Iron Mountains, the colonists sent to Southbridge were there to turn it into an iron mining outpost, to send resources back to the Empire. Those first Humans were quick to build a small pier to facilitate the unloading of ships. They called this port the 'southern bridge'; their link back to the Bernassi homeland and, in typical Human fashion, the name stuck. 'Location' Southbridge was situated at the southern most point of the continent, with the Iron Mountains a short distance to the north. The city was originally built as a port, which allowed it to receive goods and news from the homeland much more easily than the other races. The surrounding terrain was a mixture of river-lands, plains and hills, which allowed the people of Southbridge to expand their city very easily and utilise the vast space for animal husbandry and cultivation of food. Appearance Originally built as a few ramshackle wooden buildings situated along the coastline, the appearance of Southbridge varied wildly from the time of the first colonists, to the end of the world. Under its new leadership, the colony would slowly expand, building whatever it needed to do so. Most buildings were made of wood and built with thatch roofs; with wood and wheat easily available due to the vast amount of arable land surrounding the village. After Issac Savos became Lord of Southbridge, he used his influence to organise a re-building of the entire town. All but demolishing the existing town, the people of Southbridge moved from the coastline up to the formerly named fortress hill replacing the old Border fort. There, they rebuilt the town as an awe-inspiring city; with high walls, sturdy towers and grand buildings. The colours of the Empire could be seen everywhere, with the banners of Solaris and Hastes decorating parts of the new city. 'Leadership' Being a colony, Southbridge was expected to be able to run itself independently, but due to being part of the Bernassi Empire, it was also expected to follow orders if given. The rigid military structure of the Empire stayed with the Humans of Southbridge; styling themselves after the ranks taking from their military. Southbridge had a Lord, who would govern the town and a Commander, who would be in charge if the military. Occasionally, a single person would hold both titles, giving them complete command over the colony. Below are the known leaders of Southbridge, not in chronological order but grouped by their highest achieved ranks; Known Leaders Of Southbridge * Lord Commander Cephrain - formerly Commander. * Lord Commander Charles Silver - formerly Commander. * Lord Commander Reginald Athos. * Lord Aleksandr. * Lord Frank Dovino. * Lord Issac Savos. * Legate Azubaki. * Commander Jenkins. * Commander Roderick West. * Commander Gunnar Alvis. * Commander Markus Ironshell. * Commander Sorentian Meder. * Commander Amara Matueius. 'History' * Construction begins on Southbridge. * The Elven city of Haven is discovered. * The Southbridge Rebellion. * Akademy Prima is founded. * The first of The Hellmarches begins. * The Bernassi-Obsidianbeard War breaks out. * The town undergoes a grand rebuilding effort, most of it done by the famed Gilbert clan. * The Empire sends reinforcements to the town, in the form of the Sons Of Dawn. * Goblins begin to harass the town, culminating in the Siege Of Southbridge. * The cities unite to attack Blackrock, the Goblin stronghold. Notable Groups * Sons Of Dawn - a world-renowned military legion. * 95th Skirmishers - a small group of soldiers who gave their lives for the defence of others. * Raven Company - a small mercenary group in the early days of Southbridge. * The Black Brotherhood - a religious cult who worship a variety of strange, evil Gods. 'Notable Landmarks' * Ozma - the mighty Citadel constructed at highest point in Southbridge. * Potatograd - the farm of Simon Grekov, which could feed at entire colony. * Southbridge Dock - the initial starting point from which the city of Southbridge grew. 'Notable Occupants' *'John Gilbert' - patriarch of the Gilbert clan; the most prolific builders in Southbridge's history. *'Peter Wellington'. *'Razin Ironshell' - leader of the Raven Company *'Oskar Nystrom', - famed alchemist. *'Anderson Knightly' - whose adventures were the cause of much hilarity around the world. *'Gaston' - whose final act was to hold his own, briefly, against a Dwarven dreadnought. *'William Jarlsberg' - notable trader who wished Southbridge to be elevated in matters of commerce. *'Captain Pumpkin' - mysterious masked vigilante. *'Sidero Melanthios' - the white smith. *'Edward Mann II'. *'Simon Grekov '- friendly potato farmer and recruit of the Sons of Dawn 'Gallery Of Southbridge' SouthbridgeOriginal.png|''The first incarnation of the town.'' Southbridge4.jpg|''The Ozma citadel.'' Southbridge3.jpg|''The upper portion of Southbridge.'' Southbridge2.jpg|''The lower portion of the town at night.'' SouthbridgeMap.png|''A map of Southbridge.'' Category:DFRP World 8 Category:Locations